FACTION: The Sons of Anarchy MC
. - - . . . . . . '~ 'The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club' ~' ---- . The Sons of Anarchy, also known as the Reaper Crew, is a outlaw motorcycle club based on the west coast of the United States. The club was formed by John Teller and Piermont 'Piney' Winston, two Vietnam War veterans, in 1967 in Charming, California. Six of the original nine members were war veterans. Their logo is a Grim Reaper wielding an M-16 rifle with scythe blade and holding a crystal ball baring the Anarchist "A". The Sons' mottos are "Fear the Reaper" and "Ride Free or Die", and their colors are blue and black. The club has 28 chapters worldwide. In North America, these are located in Alaska, Arizona, California, Florida, Illinois, New England, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, Nevada, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Texas, Utah, Washington and Wyoming in the United States, and Alberta and Manitoba in Canada. There are also a number of chapters in England, Germany, Ireland, the Netherlands and Scandinavia. They also have alligned themselves with a number of MC's and organizations around North America and the World. . . . ---- 'Background': . The club was formed in 1967 by John Teller and Piermont "Piney" Winston, following their return from service as paratroopers during the Vietnam War. The first chapter was founded in Charming, California and originally had only nine members, the other seven being Wally Grazer, Thomas "Uncle Tom" Whitney, Chico Villenueva, Lenny "The Pimp" Janowitz, Clay Morrow, Keith McGee and Otto "L'il Killer" Moran. Six of these were war veterans. - Sons of Anarchy First 9.jpg|FIRST 9 - Teller was the President up until his death in 1993, when Clay Morrow took over. Under Morrow, the club began trafficking in weapons and began to evolve along the lines of the stereotypical one percenter biker gang. However, the club was originally formed as a form of social rebellion for men who simply wanted freedom and no longer wished to live by society's rules. They also tried to protect people from outside gangs and drug dealers, rather than exploit them. . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Activities: . The Sons of Anarchy participate in a number of legal and illegal activities and businesses in order to make money, such as gun-running and hijacking. They import illegal, Russian-made guns, such as AK47s, from Dungloe, Ireland through their connection to the True IRA. These weapons arrive on ships in Oakland in oil containers, and through IRA connections in Boston, Massachusetts supervised by the Bastards of Boston MC. They then sell these guns to other gangs across North America. - CallofDutyMain.jpg - The Sons often take jobs from trucking companies to protect their shipments on the way to Mexico and other places. However, SOA have been known to occasionally hijack trucks themselves. Also, it has been rumored that the Sons have participated in heists and hijackings of other businesses, with the help of a number of chapters and allied MC's. The Sons of Anarchy also own, or partially own, a number of legal enterprises. Businesses involving the automotive industry are a popular venture for the MC. Dealerships and Detailing businesses are among the most profitable, but Auto-Repair shops are the most commonly owned by the club and are also where most of the members tend to work during the day. The Sons also have gotten involved in the Adult-Entertainment industry, operating a number of establishments and productions companies around the country. Loan sharking is another of the Sons' businesses, as they lend money to businesses and individuals. Recently the Sons started sponsoring teams in motorsports. - Sons of anarchy cts.jpg - . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Islands: . __________ __________ After a series of escalating wars with rival MC's, and increased scrutiny from the Feds, many members starting thinking about their futures. Some of the veterans had long thought of "retiring" to a more tropical locale without extradition, and the Islands fit the bill. SOA members began going Nomad and relocating to the Islands with their savings and families. So many had began to head out to the Islands that a new Charter was formed there. . __________ . . . ---- '''Assets:' . ____ . -- Tow Truck Business -- Three - Auto Repair Garages -- Nightlub & Bar -- Motel -- SOA Clubhouse . . - Img 0199.jpg - . . . ---- 'Motorpool: . __________ . . - Ford F350 Tow Trucks - Harley Davidson __________ Motorcycles - Ford ____ Crew-Cab Pickup Trucks - Ford ____ Crew-Cab Pickup Trucks . (Technicals) . . . - - . . . ---- 'Arsenal': . ____ . :::::::: -- ____ AK47 -- 7'.'''62x39mm -- Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''____ AR15' -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''____ M16A2' -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''H&K MP5' -- 9x19mm -- Submachine guns, :::::::: -- ____ RPG-7 -- ____ -- Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers, :::::::: -- ____ RPG__ -- ____ -- Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers, :::::::: -- Beretta 92FS -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Glock-17 -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Glock-19 -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handguns, . - Rifle AK-47.jpg|AK47's M16a1m16a2m4m16a45wi.jpg|AR15's, M16's, M4's, etc AR15.jpg|AR15's Beretta258.jpg|Beretta 92's Glock-17c -9mm- 05.jpg|Glock-17's Glock-19-9mm- 01.gif|Glock-19's - . . . ---- 'Charters': . __________ . - Sons of Anarchy Wallpaper by dannis2.png|REDWOOD ORIGINAL Soa atomeblog.jpg|CALIFORNIA 25682 109401122421941 109400262422027 159344 7536264 n.jpg|NEW HAMPSHIRE MAINE.jpg|MAINE Sons of Anarchy Fans.png|BOSTON Massachusetts soa.jpg|MASSACHUSETTS NEW YORK SOA.png|NEW YORK NEW JERSEY SOA.jpg|NEW JERSEY Floridabig.jpg|FLORIDA DSCN1253.jpg|IRELAND P1020554.jpg|CANADA Sons of anarchy.jpg|BALTIMORE DSC 0176.jpg|Northern IRELAND - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - C1.jpg JAxbike1.png Soa-color-rocker-300.jpg Sons-of-Anarchy.jpg KissMain.png Arrow reaper-300x150-1-.jpg 11.jpg BIKE 01.jpg BIKE 02.jpg Img 00561.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- MOTIRCYCLE CLUBS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- FACTIONS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:FACTIONS Category:Bikers Category:Under Review Category:Lakeside